doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alejandro Mayén
México |estado = activo }} Alejandro Mayen es una actor de doblaje mexicano. En doblaje su voz mas conocida es su participacion como "Hal" en Malcolm in the Middle, como Peter Griffin en la serie animada Padre de familia y como "Carl" en la serie animada Los Simpson además de ser una de las pocas voces que han permanecido desde el inicio de esta. Filmografía Series animadas * Carl (temporada 5-?) / Jeff Albertson (temporada 16-?) / Narración - Los Simpson * Peter Griffin (3ª voz) - Padre de Familia * Hector Reyes (temporada 1-8) / Voces adicionales (temporada 9-?) - Los Reyes de la colina * Ozu - Kappa Mikey * Padre Donovan - American Dad! * Magneto - X-Men * Padre de Júbilo - X-Men * Cameron Hodge - X-Men * J. Jonah Jameson - El Hombre Araña: La Serie * Coco - Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Krumm - Aaahh monstruos de verdad! * Wiley/Papá de Piggley - Jackers! The adventures of Piggley Winks * Voces diversas - Los Castores Cascarrabias * Locución/Narración en KaBlam! * Voces diversas - Invasor Zim * Narracion - Futurama (temporada 5-?) Anime * Mogi - Death Note * Benitengu - Ninja Kabuto * Luchist Lasso (1ª voz) - Shaman King Películas * Dr.Hartman en Click * Peter Sellers (Geofrey Rush) en La vida y obra de Peter Sellers * Ben Morgan - The Prince & me * Cameron Thayer - Crash * Det. Ray Nettles - Ticker * Cedric Brown - Nanny McPhee * Narración - Titanic * Peter Ingleton - Relative values * Kyle - Police Academy 4: Citizens on patrol * Sr. Chowdury - Starsky & Hutch * Comentarista en radio - Wimbledon * Henry Clark - Out-of-Towers * Donovan Donaly - Intolerable Cruelty * Sacerdote en funeral - Avenging Angelo * Arthur Kriticos/Cyrus Kriticos - 13 Fantasmas(Segundo doblaje) * Brikowski - Lucky Number Slevin * Director - Millions * Simon Sledge/Narrador - He's my girl * Jarvis Moody/Narrador - It came from the sky * Sam Drebben - And starring Pancho Villa as himself * Ragnar - Jack and the Beanstalk * Técnico en PC/Inversionista - Especies III * Juez 1 - Laws of Attraction * Mario - Super Mario Bros. Películas animadas * Narrador - Howl's Moving castle * Carl/Narrador - Los Simpsons: La pelicula * Narrador - Futurama: El gran golpe de bender * Duke - La granja Series de TV Kerrigan Mahan *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Goldar *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - Goldar *Power Rangers: Zeo - Goldar Otros * Hal - Malcolm * Manuel Delgado - Shark * Jeff Probst - Survivor 3: Africa * Jake - Jim Henson's Animal show Telenovelas Brasileñas * Martinho - Isaura, la Esclava Director de doblaje * Los Reyes de la Colina * Malcolm in the Middle * Transformers (película) * Transformers: La Venganza de los Caídos * El Hombre Araña 3 * Kung Fu Panda * Monstruos vs. Aliens * Los Simpson (algunos capítulos) * Howl's Moving Castle * Nanny McPhee * Survivor 3: Africa Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México